


My Brother's Bandmate

by CraftKookies



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, based on the movie and the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: You really liked Tommy, and you think he likes you back...but your brother doesn't like it at all.





	My Brother's Bandmate

You couldn’t believe this.

It was your brother’s first gig with his new band and you missed it. It was as if the universe was determined to make you miss the show.

First you had to stay late at the diner because your release was stuck in traffic, then when you finally got in the taxi (that you ended up changing your clothes in) you were in traffic.

By the time you reached the Whiskey the crowd had already mostly died out, only leaving a few drunks at the bar and some girls who were either waiting for taxis or trying to find guys to go home with.

You headed to the back to look for your big brother to apologize since you knew he must have been bummed that you missed his show.

The only issue was you’d never been to this bar and had no clue where the back room was.

So you checked each door that wasn’t locked, then you opened a door and it was obviously a restroom with a single toilet and sink. 

And it wasn’t empty.

There was a tall man with dark hair at the sink and he appeared to be washing his face, but he paused when he noticed her.

‘Seriously? Another one?’ he scoffed as he turned to face you.

‘Oh sorry.’ you said.

‘It’s fine I got one more good go left in me I think.’

‘Excuse me?’ You asked in confusion as the strange man approached you.

Before you knew what was going on the man lifted you up and placed you on the sink.

‘H-hey! What the hell?!’ you gasped in shock.

The man didn’t reply he just pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth.

Oh hell no!

You brought up your knee as hard as you could, making full contact with his gut.

He grunted and doubled over and you took the opportunity to push him back enough for you jump off the sink and run out the restroom.

‘Mick! Mick!’ you yelled as you ran down the long hallway, desperately looking for your brother.

Finally the last door at the end opened up and your brother stuck his head out.

‘(Y/N)?’ Mick asked as he saw you running toward him with a frantic look of panic in your eyes.

You ran up to him and clutched onto his leather jacket.

‘Th-this guy in the restroom h-he tried to-‘ 

Mick cut you off by smashing a bottle of vodka you hadn’t noticed him holding against the wall. 

‘Where is he?’ your brother asked.

‘I left him in the restroom.’ you answered.

Without a word he pushed past you and headed to the restroom you had just ran from, you followed behind if only to make sure he didn’t hurt himself trying to kill that pervert.

When Mick walked in he paused at the door for a second when he saw the attacker on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

‘You bastard!’ Mick snarled before he grabbed the guy by his shirt and held the broken bottle against his neck.

‘I’m gonna fucking kill you!’

‘Mick! What the hell!?’

You turn and see two guys had apparently ran up behind you. One was a blond and the other was really tall with black hair.

The tall one pushed past you and pulled Mick back.

‘What the fuck is going on?!’ the blond asked.

‘This asshole tried to rape my fucking sister!!’ Mick screamed as he fought against the guy that was holding him back.

‘What?! Nikki that is not cool!’ the tall man said as he struggled to keep his hold on your brother.

‘I didn’t! I thought she was another groupie looking to fuck one of us! I didn’t know she was your sister!’ The guy yelled as he got up, still holding his stomach.

‘Do you two know each other?’ you asked.

‘Yeah I used to be in a band with this fuck, but that’s dead. Come on let’s go.’ Mick said before he snatched out of the tall man’s hold.

‘What?! Mick you can’t just quit!’ the tall guy said.

‘Watch me.’

Mick then took your arm and pulled you out the restroom and down the hall, the whole time he was mumbling something about being done with rug monkeys.

‘Mick you’re gonna break my arm.’ you whined as your shoulder began to ache from how hard he was pulling you.

Your complaint made him stop and take a deep breath before he turned and faced you.

‘Are you Ok? Did that asshole hurt you?’ he asked.

‘No, I’m fine...are you really quitting this band?’ you asked.

‘Of course I’m quitting! (Y/N) he almost-’

‘I know but it really seemed like a big misunderstanding, Mick come on you told me you actually like these guys.’

‘That was before that damn bassist tried to fuck my baby sister in a dirty bathroom.’

‘Mick!’

The siblings turn and see the two guys from the hall were dragging the man who had attacked you in the restroom. Nikki you recalled.

‘Just beat the shit outta Nikki and let’s move past this man, we aren’t gonna find another guitarist as good as you and you won’t find another band that works better for you than us.’ the blond said.

‘Or you could just not beat the shit out of me and accept my apology. Man I read the situation completely wrong and jumped the gun, but dude come on don’t let this one dumb thing mess up the future of this band.’

‘Yeah Mick, you said it yourself you think this could be the one that makes it. I’m fine, honestly I am, don’t quit because of me.’ you tried to reason.

For a moment Mick looked like he was contemplating leaving and ignoring everyone but then he looked down at you and you gave him your biggest puppy eyes, the ones that he ALWAYS fell for.

He let out a loud sigh, and rolled his eyes before he grabbed a handful of Nikki’s hair and violently dragged his head down so that he could knee him in the face.

‘Don’t you ever pull that shit again Sixx.’ he said before he turned and walked off.

There was a moment of silence as Nikki held onto his now bleeding nose.

‘Well...um its nice to meet you all. I’m (Y/N) Mars, Mick’s little sister.’ you awkwardly introduced yourself.

‘Cool, I’m Tommy, the drummer, this guy is our singer Vince and you’ve met our bassists Nikki.’ the tall one introduced.

‘Yeah...I’m sorry for th-’

‘No. I shouldn’t have assumed, or at least asked before I started.’

‘Yeah.’ you agreed.

You all turned and saw Mick coming back, still looking angry like always but not as violent.

‘Are you assholes coming or not? You invited the entire club to that shitty apartment.’

‘Oh yeah, are we riding with you or-’

‘No. Only got room for one and I don’t want my infant sister walking the streets with the likes of you guys.’ 

‘I’m not an infant!’ you stomped.

‘Still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want you hanging with these guys.’ 

‘You hang out with these guys.’ you argued.

‘I’m not you (Y/N) and I’m older so get in the car so I can take you home.’ he said sternly.

‘I don’t want to go home yet, plus you said there was a party going on. I wanna go to at least that since I missed the show, I’m already dressed and tomorrow is my off day.’

‘Come on dude least we can do is show her a good time after the shit Sixx pulled.’ Tommy said.

Again your brother rolled his eyes before leaving, this time pulling you with him.

‘I’ll see you all at the party!’ you said as you were dragged away.

In the car Mick gave you his usual list of rules for parties; pour your own drinks, don’t sit your cup down, knock before you open any doors and don’t go off without telling him.

‘Sorry for missing the show.’ you said.

‘I’m sorry my bandmate is a fucking narcissistic idiot, I’ll talk to him.’

‘Actually talk Mick, not just beat him while you yell at him.’ you glared.

‘...fine.’

Once you arrived your brother helped you up a flight of stairs and through a window. The party was already full swing, smoke clouding the air, the stench of booze, and the amount of people made it hot like a sauna.

‘I hate parties.’

‘I know Mick.’ you smiled.

‘I’ll be in the last room on the left.’ he said before walking off, leaving you to go and find a drink.

As he walked toward his hiding room he saw Nikki and the rest of his band sitting at the table snorting their lives away.

He sat down and the others all got quiet as they looked at him, Nikki moved his chair back a bit in case the old man was still feeling violent. The bassists had just got his nose to stop bleeding and was not in the mood to get it going again.

‘Listen up. I am only going to say this one time, my sister is off fucking limits. No one lays a hand on her, no one flirts with her...if I catch one of you so much as looking at her in a way I don’t like I will castrate you. Are we clear?’

‘Crystal.’ Tommy said, Nikki and Vince nodded in agreement.

Mick stood up and off he went, taking the tense atmosphere with him.

They all let out a sigh of relief as they went back to snorting up their drugs.

‘Dude, that dude is intense.’ Tommy said.

‘Yeah, but he is the best guitarist I’ve ever seen, we ain’t going nowhere without him’ Nikki sighed, moving his chair close to the table again.

‘I can’t believe that someone birthed Mick and then decided to risk it and do the shit again after that.’

‘I can’t believe his sister is actually kinda hot.’ 

Nikki hit Tommy upside the head, making him whine.

‘Do you want Mick to kill you?’ he scolded.

‘Sorry, but she is. You were gonna fuck her.’ the drummer said.

‘I thought she was a groupie like the other three chicks that had ran up on me. Hell I almost didn’t want to but I figured I had one more good round left.’ Nikki said in his own defense.

‘Dumb ass, she looks nothing like a groupie, I mean she doesn’t look like she is even supposed to be here.’

They look over and see you talking with some girl, the girl was in shorts, a ripped up t-shirt, black hooker heels and some edgy jewelry. You however were in a white crop top and a pink skirt on with white flats.

‘Looks like she just snuck out to go on a date with a boy she met at church.’ Vince joked.

‘Yeah, but don’t you think she has that like cute innocent thing going on? Girl next door kind of thing?’ Tommy said.

‘More like the sister of an angry old man who plays guitar in your band kind of thing. Remember the rules T-bone, no shitting in your own yard.’ Nikki said.

‘Ok but while he isn’t here I’m gonna go talk to her.’ Tommy said as he stood up and left the table.

‘Tommy!’ Nikki hissed but it was too late, the drummer was already in front of the two girls and chatting them up.

‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ Vince asked.

‘He’s an idiot.’ was the bassist’s answer.

They watched as you looked at Tommy, your eyes darting around the room in worry. No doubt looking around to make sure your brother wasn’t around to see this.

Tommy was either ignorant or just stupidly bold because he simply waved his hand, dismissing your worries before he pulled you over to the table and pulled out a chair for.

You looked nervous and borderline uncomfortable as you sat down and let Tommy push the chair closer to the table.

‘Mick said he doesn’t want you guys talking to me, and I doubt even I can talk him down twice in one night.’ you said, voicing your concern.

‘Don’t worry about him, for now we want to know about you. Mick didn’t tell us he had any siblings at all, Other than his name and favorite booze we don’t know a thing about him.’

At that you chuckled before taking a sip of her beer.

‘We have...six siblings, seven if you want to be technical about things. Mick doesn’t really like the rest too much and he tries his best to keep me away from the guys he hangs out with so I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you guys about me.’

‘Are you like....adopted tho? Not to be rude or any shit like that but you two look nothing alike.’ Nikki asked.

‘Well Mick looked identical to his dad before he dyed his hair, Mom says I look like my father. Not that I’d ever know for sure.’ you sighed.

‘Oh different fathers. So which one one of you is legit, who is the love baby?’ Vince asked.

‘Well Mick’s dad was who mom stayed married to, so I guess I’m the “love baby” but...some shit happened before I was born and by the time mom brought me home Mick was already treated like an outsider. I latched onto him and held onto me and we’ve never been apart since...he was the father to me that his father couldn’t bare to be.’

They all listened closely, maybe it was their brains fighting against the drugs by focusing on something, or they were genuinely interested in learning about their closed off guitarist.

‘What was Mick like growing up?’ Tommy asked.

You let out a laugh as you remembered how your brother was.

‘He was...energetic believe it or not, especially when it came to music, and I thought he was the coolest person in the world. You know Mick never took a single guitar lesson, he’s almost completely self taught, he would mess with the strings until it made a noise he liked.’

‘Wow...the man is a genius.’ Nikki said in awe.

‘You already thought that Nikki.’ Vince said.

For a while the conversation went on like that, them pretty much interviewing you about your brother, squeezing you for info while you sipped on your drink.

‘So he’s just like super protective then since he raised you.’

‘Yup, I remember this time in like second grade this boy pulled down my skirt in front of everyone in recess and I was...crushed.’ you laughed.

‘What type of jerk does that?’ Tommy scoffed.

Nikki and Vince looked away and sipped their drinks, because they stayed doing shit like that when they were little hell spawns.

‘So Mick snuck into our recess and without a word he wrestled the poor boy’s clothes off, leaving him butt ass naked and crying. Mick got so much trouble and no boy looked at me funny ever again.’

‘Wow so you must be like a virgin.’ Vince said.

At that you blushed before you scoffed and stood up and walked away in an absolute huff, who the hell was he to make (true) assumptions about you. Your non-existent love life was always something you were self conscious about, you were in your twenties and hadn’t had so much as a first kiss.

Mick never let you have a moment where you could be alone with a boy, and your family thought it was hilarious and would egg him on and volunteer to keep an eye on you whenever he wasn’t around.

Of course you knew he had good intentions and you never had it in you to tell him to back off and let you get some damn play.

Right about now you were thinking you would just find Mick and tell him you were ready to go, but before you had even reached the hallway someone had grabbed your hand and stopped.

‘Hey! Sorry about him, he gets high and starts to talk out of his ass. We were really having a good time talking to you (Y/N)’ Tommy said.

‘I’m sorry for storming off, but I really think I should call it a night before Mick comes out and sees me talking to you guys.’ you said politely.

‘Alright but we still totally want to see you some more y’know, we have another gig at the Rainbow on Friday. It would be cool if you showed and saw us perform then after we could get some drinks, Mick will be there and everything.’ the tall drummer said pleadingly.

You were really going to decline, but Tommy had obviously mastered the art of puppy eyes as well as you had, and you did miss their first show.

‘...fine.’ you mumbled.

Tommy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped around and hugged you like an excited little kid.

‘Awesome! You are gonna freak when you see the show, this band is gonna own the strip in no time!’ he said, not letting go of you.

You didn’t know what to do in this situation, the only guy who ever really touched you for more than a second was Mick. 

Tommy finally let go and smiled down at you.

You looked up at him and your heart jumped as you took in all his handsome features, his eyes, his sharp nose, and those lips. When you looked back up you noticed his eyes were on 

‘(Y/N)!’

You nearly jumped out of your skin as your brother’s voice hit your ears.

As fast as you could you backed away from Tommy and out the corner of your eye in the midst of your own panic you saw the drummer hurrying back to his table with the others to play as if he had been there the whole time.

You look back and see your brother looking very annoyed as he came out of one of the rooms.

‘Hey! I was just gonna come and find you, I’m ready to go.’ you said as coolly as you could.

‘Good, some chick just tried to pull my damn dick out and I honestly just can not deal with shit...I’m too fucking old.’ he grumbled before pulling toward the window you had crawled through.

You looked over at Tommy one more time before you left, and he was looking at you.

Whatever that was just now could not ever happen again...but you wished it had gone on a little longer.


End file.
